


Lost In Reverie

by staysunandmoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Changbin and Felix are effectivly strangers, Cigarette Smoking is a plot point somehow, I'm writing this on a whim so let's see how it goes, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Lee Felix is Bad at Feelings (Stray Kids), M/M, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seungmin | Jeongin | Hyunjin are mutual friends, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), potential fluff, we'll find out later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysunandmoon/pseuds/staysunandmoon
Summary: "I've gone crazy since the moment I met you."[The Veronicas - Untouched]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start:  
> -This has no pre-planned storyline so if there are huge plot holes, I'm sorry.  
> -Yes, I am making Minho the character that uses cute pet names on all his friends. I'm not sorry about this one.  
> -This may start off kind of slow in the Changlix department, but they are the main part of the story.

"You want a go?" Changbin asked, tapping away the buildup of ash onto the concrete pavement by their feet. Jisung looked hesitant for a moment, glancing up and down the length of the narrowed street cautiously before agreeing, taking a drag from the cigarette he was offered. Changbin chuckled, dropping the butt to the floor, stamping on the glowing cinders with the tip of his boot, a cloud of blue-tinted smoke shrouding them. "Your boy not like you smoking or something?" He teased, a smirk on his face as Jisung scowled.

"Shut the fuck up, man," he shoved him lightly with his elbow, his hands balled up into fists, tucked into the pockets of his jacket. Billowing winds rustled the bare branches of half-dead trees above their heads, the chill from the autumn weather permeating between the fabric of their clothes and prickling against their skin under the yellow glow of the sunset. The bitter scent of the cigarette smoke clung to their clothes desperately, laced between every fibre. "He just didn't want me to give myself problems later and he worried so much whenever I went round to his so I promised him that I'd stop smoking for good."

"Aw, that's so cute," Changbin laughed loudly, earning another groan from Jisung before they were both pulled into a comfortable silence, nothing more than the sharp, monotonous whistle of the wind and the distant hum of car engines rumbling along some nearby street punctuating the atmosphere. It was oddly pleasant, despite the incessant gales reminding them of the steep progression to winter. Then this would all stop - no more spending hours on end wandering the streets together, taking detours from each other's places to corner stores or to other friends of theirs - yet, neither of them minded too much. There would always be another time; they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. "I never thought anyone could get you to quit that easily."

"Me neither," Jisung admitted, a happy grin gracing his features at the thought of him, though his eyes strayed away from Changbin, towards the two sets of double glass doors they were waiting by for the arrival of their third friend. "I feel like I get along with him so much better than I ever have with anyone else. Plus, he has three cats that I love to death and they absolutely refuse to come near me when I smell like a bonfire pit."

"Three?! Fuck, you are so whipped it's unreal!"

"Okay, jealous arse, just because you're such a lonely bastard in your little studio apartment," Jisung mocked, rolling his eyes at the elder's antics. That was their normal - the constant over-exaggerated arguments and meaningless insults were never anything more than shitty, two-dimensional jokes riddled with sarcasm. They personally found themselves hilarious, even if others didn't. "If you want a kiss, just say so, bro." The elder of the two scowled, shifting a step away.

"From you? No, thanks. I'd rather get stampeded by scared cows than get kissed by you," Changbin retaliated, pushing Jisung away by his shoulders as the younger male made a feeble attempt to land a short peck on his cheek - 'to make him less jealous' his excuse was. Their little quarrel went on for a moment, both of them giggling wildly at the end of it, so emersed in their joke that they hadn't even noticed Chan had arrived and was standing just to Jisung's left, watching in amusement as the two of them bickered childishly. "Channie!"

Changbin squealed loudly, over-exaggerating every syllable as he dashed over to Chan's side, almost completely mocking the younger schoolgirl crush stereotypes floating around their school. Chan couldn't help but laugh at how fast Changbin had switched between personas, slinging his arm over the younger's shoulders absently.

"I take it the both of you are finished with your fight, yeah?" He asked, earning a nod from Changbin - still very deeply in character - and a nonchalant hum from Jisung, who was trying hard and failing miserably to conceal the pleasant smile he wore. "So, who's this boy you were both talking about?"

"How long were you listening?!" Jisung yelped, his face flushed red almost immediately, causing Changbin to release a laugh that was neither quiet nor subtle.

"I was stood behind the wall for a while because I heard you talking. But stop avoiding the question. Who's this boy, huh?" Chan pressed on, all of his attention now focused on Jisung, who had practically silenced himself from embarrassment. Changbin, on the other hand, had no problem spilling Jisung's secret to their friend, which only made the youngest of the group turn an even deeper shade of red. "Oh, a friend. I see," Chan teased.

"I hate both of you with a burning passion."


	2. Chapter 2

"Evening, Hyunjin," Minho greeted Hyunjin has he had always done since the blond started working there, with a polite smile and a slight bow as soon as he had turned the corner towards the register. However, on that particular day, he was quite surprised to find Hyunjin wasn't alone behind the counter, but rather drawn to a second person standing by him. He was notably shorter and younger, wearing a neon yellow hoodie and the usual store lanyard to identify the workers, fidgeting with his sleeve as the elder turned his attention to the new customer. Minho leaned against the counter, arms folded atop the till. "Aw, who's this?" He questioned, nodding in the general direction of the new employee. He tried his best to give a welcoming smile just like Hyunjin had done - Minho couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked - but his nerves got the better of the situation and he averted his gaze almost immediately. The elder gave him a light, reassuring pat on the back, allowing his hand to linger on his body just between the younger's shoulder blades for a little longer before dropping to his side.

"Minho this is Jeongin. Don't mind him, he's just kinda shy," Hyunjin introduced briefly, turning back to the youngest of the three. "Jeongin, this is mine and Seung's friend, Minho. He's really nice, I promise, so you don't have to be nervous around him." He tried his best to reassure Jeongin, who glanced u for all of a split second, his eyes somehow managing to connect with Minho's before nodding briefly and training his gaze onto the counter top separating him and Hyunjin from the elder just as fast. Hyunjin gave him a hushed whisper of reassurance and praise before turning himself back to Minho, who was still watching their encounter with a soft smile. "I'm assuming you're wanting the usual, yeah? Seungmin's just restocking the shelves but he'll be finished in, like, I don't know, a minute or something."

"Ah, no problem there," Minho hummed, as the two sunk into conversation with one another. Just short updates on how everything had been, Hyunjin's dog, Minho's cats - as they usually did, but now with an added third party. The eldest of the three chuckled at Jeongin's enthusiasm and admiration over the photos of the three felines Minho had adopted. Before long, Seungmin wandered along the far-left aisle to join them, muttering a brief greeting to Minho before he departed to the shelves in the back. Seungmin leaned against the counter and yawned, just as the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it harshly with the force of its opening, and a blur of limbs fled along the far right-hand aisle, accompanied by two devastatingly loud yet familiar voices mangled together into an incoherent mess. Hyunjin groaned, throwing his head back in pure disappointment upon recognising the two before shortly dismissing himself with a dull 'one minute' and slipping out from behind the register, leaving Jeongin and Seungmin standing there alone. His voice soon joined the mix of shouts from the back of the store, mostly threats against the both of them, just as a third, unknown figure wandered inside from the cold October winds, this time not swinging the door open at full force. He glanced down the aisle that the commotion was coming from for a moment, frozen in place at the sight hidden away from Jeongin and Seungmin's perspective before shaking his head and wandering around the corner and towards the counter in near silence.

"I can't believe them two," he muttered under his breath. There was a brief moment of silence - very uncharacteristic of the corner store - until Seungmin turned to find Hyunjin dragging two boys through the middle aisle by their collars, a look of utmost fury on his face, and then they looked to the two strangely familiar people. Jisung's face was practically darkened beyond belief, whether out of embarrassment from losing a fight with Hyunjin or his general disdain for the cashier was unknown, while Changbin looked more than content - quite smug, in actual fact, purely because of Jisung's reaction. The stranger standing a few feet from Seungmin turned to face the both of them with a stern, disapproving look - one similar to that a father would give to their child. "Are you two done acting like three-year-olds in public now or not?"

"Never," Changbin answered cockily, a teasing grin embedded into his features. Jisung was still uncharacteristically silent, avoiding having to look in Hyunjin's general direction.

"If you aren't gonna buy anything then stop making a scene and go," Hyunjin stated bluntly, now having released the two and returned to the opposite side of the counter to where Jeongin was standing quietly, his eyes trained strangely enough on Jisung above all else. Though, Hyunjin didn't notice and merely scoffed at Jisung's behaviour. "Jisung, will you stop sulking and stand up straight? You're an actual child, I swear." His words were met with an exaggerated echo, as Jisung mimicked his words, punctuated with a scoff. Jeongin took one look as Seungmin and almost immediately understood that this was some pathetic daily occurrence with the two of them. Everyone had grown so focused on the pair almost butting heads that they hadn't noticed Minho's return to the register.

"Oh, hello," he greeted, bowing his head a little to everyone. Jisung finally broke the staring contest with Hyunjin and looked to his right, finding the exact person he hadn't expected standing there with an armful of products from around the store. Everyone had noticed the smile he gave to Jisung - it was almost sickly how sweet it looked - and Chan almost immediately caught on that this was 'Jisung's boy' that Changbin was talking about earlier. Cat eyes, mousey-brown hair fluffed a little, gold circle glasses, pretty face - Changbin had almost managed to drop every detail about him as they were walking along the street together. How he'd even remembered the triangular shape of his lips was beyond either of them. "Hi, Jisung."

"Fucking whipped," Changbin uttered, a triumphant laugh escaping his throat louder than intended as Jisung growled a quiet 'shut the fuck up' in his general direction. Though, it only made Minho smile even more at their interaction - though, mostly at Jisung, prompting Changbin to pretend to gag in response. Jisung almost looked lovestruck; it was both amusing and completely foreign to Chan and Changbin. Minho unloaded his undoubtedly odd collection of items onto the counter, allowing Hyunjin to help Jeongin scan each one and ring up the final price. No one bothered to ask what he was going to do with cat food, plasters, sellotape, a bag of jelly sweets and a bottle of wine, but Jisung didn't fail to mention the pharmacy logo on the plastic bag he was already carrying.

"Just some medicine for a friend. I'm taking care of him for a while," Minho answered briefly, collecting his change and bagged items from Jeongin before turning to Jisung again. "Also, if you come to my house today, please change your clothes before you do. Thanks." And with that, he was gone. Jisung looked down at his clothes for a split second, turning his gaze to Changbin with an accusatory glare for the unmistakable smell of smoke clinging to him.

"Can we go actually buy something now? I'm hungry."

"You're always fucking hungry," Jisung retaliated, following along behind Chan like a baby duckling following his mother as they retreated to the back of the far-right aisle once again. Hyunjin sighed as Changbin disappeared behind the shelves, raking a hand through his hair.

"Sorry that your first day was met with those clowns, Jeongin," he apologised. Seungmin hummed, nodding.

"Yeah. Jisung and Changbin can be so loud sometimes. And Jisung has some weird unspoken rivalry with Hyunjin about something-"

"He's an ass, Seungmin," Hyunjin intersected.

"No, you're both just petty as fuck," Seungmin responded, casting a knowing look between Hyunjin and Jeongin. Hyunjin was silent for a second before nodding in agreement.

"True."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to be trying to complete my Language work yet here I am at 1 AM writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m home!”

Minho called out into the near-silent cramped apartment, kicking the door closed behind him softly with his heel, hands occupied with the weight of the plastic bags he’d brought home. The gentle thud of paws against the wooden flooring, accompanied by the purring and chorus of quiet meowing from the three cats grew closer. The youngest of the group, Dori, was the first to arrive, bolting into the hallway to circle Minho’s legs as if he had been away for months, not just an hour, followed closely by Soonie and then later by Doongi, who had lagged behind just a little. With no time to spare, he had temporarily discarded the bags on top of the now-empty sofa, the bottle of wine rolling into the crevice between the two cushions, tucked his unlaced boots away in their designated place and hung his coat up on the hanger just next to the door, the sound of two of his pets following along behind him like shadows.

“Okay, okay, just be patient,” he chuckled, moving closer to where he left the bag to find Dori, strayed from the elder two, with her front paws on the edge of the bag, peering down curiously at the material beneath her every time it rustled. Minho swiftly moved her away, sliding the plastic handles of the bags back on to his wrists as he entered the kitchen, setting both down on the small countertop – just to the right-hand side of the oven top. It wasn’t too long before th meowing had died down to purrs and all three ceramic food bowls were filled and set in their usual spaces, spread out around the apartment – quite far away from each other’s since Soonie and Doongi would no doubt try to steal what was still left over in Dori’s bowl if she didn’t eat it fast enough – and set off on the incline to the second floor with a small dose of the contents of the pharmacy bag and a glass of water in hand.

Upstairs was no bigger than the first floor – if anything, it was a little more cramped and closed in – but Minho didn’t mind much at all. There was just enough space – three people in the main bedroom, two in the spare bedroom – just enough to keep all of his friends someplace warm at night should they need it. He couldn’t even begin to think of the number of times Hyunjin had called him in the middle of the night asking for a place to stay, and every time was a little more heart-breaking than the last, but he wouldn’t ever let them know that. He didn’t want them to feel guilty for asking for help – they shouldn’t have to feel guilty – so he kept it hidden. Just as he had been hiding it now when Felix turned up at his front door in the early hours of the morning two days ago, unannounced and soaked to the bone.

The spare bedroom door had been left slightly ajar, the faint sound of a familiar song flooding through the gap, accompanied by the deep rumble of a voice mumbling incoherently along to the words. A beautiful type of sadness, Minho thought, a pitiful smile gracing his features as he entered the room silently. The main light was turned off, only the artificial yellow glow of the bedside lamp illuminating the room, but not well. The bed was pushed up against the window, as it had always been, disrupted by the near lifeless figure resting on it, gazing out into the world.

_“We live in cities you’ll never see on screens. Not very pretty but we sure know how to run free.”_

“Felix,” Minho hummed, barely above a whisper, yet loud enough to halt his singing. He didn’t look over at him, nor did he speak or make any sound, just stayed in silence as the song continued to play, the accumulation of raindrops on the window gathering to higher numbers with every passing second. Minho took it as a sign to move forwards into the room, perching himself at the edge of the bed, just by Felix’s waist. “How are you feeling now, babe?”

“Like shit,” Felix admitted, and he smiled, but it was obvious to almost anyone that it wasn’t out of joy. “I’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, you have a place to stay?” Minho questioned, more than a little surprised by the implications. Felix hadn’t mentioned trying to find anywhere to stay, let alone actually finding a place without telling anyone. But, Felix didn’t nod, or confirm anything. He just smiled. “Felix…”

“What?”

“You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?” Silence. “You have a place to stay where you’re welcome and it’s right here. It doesn’t matter who comes knocking at my door demanding anything, I’m never going to just kick you out onto the street. Don’t even think about saying you’re a burden because you’re the opposite.”

“At least let me pay you for it.”

“Absolutely not. You can’t even afford to pay for a meal right now,” Minho responded, tapping him on the leg. “Sit up, you’ve got medicine to take.”

*

**“Minho, I hate to do this to you but-“**

“If you need a room, you can come over,” Minho answered before Hyunjin could even finish his question. Over the line, a whispered ‘Oh, thank God’ and a breath of relief echoed. “Just be mindful that Felix is also here and he’s sick, so don’t be too annoying, alright?”

**“Oh, my God, of course. I’ll be over in five. I can’t thank you enough, Minho.”**

“You don’t have to thank me for this. My apartment will always be open to you and you know that already. You don’t even have to call me to ask, just text me to let me know, okay?”

**“Alright. Thank you so much, anyway.”**

“See you in five.”

**“Love you, bye.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I meant to be writing an essay? Yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this chapter written but it got deleted...

"You're still here, Hyunjin?" Lia questioned, slipping the thin fabric of her raincoat from her shoulders slowly. He nodded, expression dull and exhausted beneath the heavy fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling above them. The two of them had grown to become close friends during their time working at the corner store, knowing each other's schedules inside out, though, having sadly landed different shifts from one another. Hyunjin wasn't meant to still be working now. He was never meant to be at the shop until midnight but there he was, leaning against the counter, very obviously too tired to so much as keep his eyes open. "You should've been at home two hours ago. Why didn't you leave? Why didn't Yugyeom tell you to go home?"

"He's not here yet," Hyunjin answered, his response punctuated with a yawn. Lia gave him a sympathetic look, patting the back of his hand with her own as he pulled at the lanyard around his neck until the clasp unlocked and the strap fell from its place. He slipped it into the drawer beneath the till, reaching out with Lia's own ID card for her to take, but she refused it, pushing it back towards him.

"No, not yet. I'm taking you home the second Yugyeom gets here," she answered. Hyunjin was going to deny her, hoping that she would give in and start her own shift, but she gave him a knowing look and he complied, tucking her ID back into its place beneath the register. She pulled her raincoat back over her shoulders, indicating for Hyunjin to do the same with his own tattered jacket and old, black waterproof backpack so that they were ready to leave as soon as possible. "I'm glad I actually drove myself down today."

"Sometimes, I forget you can drive," Hyunjin added, just as the entrance bell rang and a familiar giant figure rounded the corner to where Lia was waiting in front of the register. She gave him a silent glare, no words needed for Hyunjin, but Yugyeom was just confused.

"What?" He asked, walking closer to the till to see Hyunjin was still standing there behind the register, very near to falling asleep on the spot.

"You were meant to be here two hours ago! Hyunjin's been up for ages waiting for you so he could go home," she answered, beckoning Hyunjin to follow her to the car. He did, not without almost tripping over one of the shelves and walking directly into Yugyeom's arm, uttering a quiet 'sorry' to him. "You're making it up to him. Next week, you get here two hours earlier and he's getting the money for it. Got it?" Yugyeom nodded timidly, mumbling a quiet apology to Hyunjin for keeping him at work for so long. He wasn't entirely sure if Hyunjin actually heard him, though. Lia was kind enough to make sure his seatbelt was secured before locking her own into place. "What's your address? You've never told me."

Hyunjin mumbled a street name absently, one that wasn't his but Minho's, since the apartment was his choice of rest for the night. He didn't think to tell Lia that it wasn't his place. He didn't think to tell Lia that he didn't have a key to the apartment number he gave to her, either. She was left particularly confused when he simply leaned forwards after the two-flight climb and knocked on the door as hard as he could manage in his energy-devoid state, using poor Lia as a balance to keep himself upright. She did eventually lean him against the wall, which he slumped against like a ragdoll, and knocked again for him, mimicking his own actions in hopes of someone answering the door. Luckily enough, after the third round of knocking, the door was unlocked and opened, revealing a bewildered figure standing in the entrance to the apartment, wide-eyed and holding a cat in one arm.

"My co-worker said this was his address?" She stated though it sounded more like a question as she motioned in Hyunjin's direction. The tenant followed her gaze to find the other, half-asleep, slumped over on the floor against the wall, releasing an oddly choked gasp at the sight. "Sorry for bothering you so late."

"Oh, no, you aren't bothering me! He called hours ago and asked if he could stay at my place tonight but he never showed up. I've been calling him for ages but he just wouldn't answer. Where was he?" The cat was quickly released, trotting out to rub against Lia's legs as the stranger went to attend to Hyunjin, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"One of the other employees was supposed to take over two hours ago but they only showed up a couple of minutes after I did, so he stayed behind when he wasn't meant to be there. He told me this is where he lived so I brought him here," she answered, reaching down to scratch the kitten's head lightly. She purred in response, curling her tail around Lia's ankle softly.

"Thank you for helping him. Do you need a way to get back to work?"

"No, it's fine. My car's just outside."

"Dori, get inside," Hyunjin's friend commanded, and surprisingly, the cat seemed to understand and trot along into the apartment. "Sorry, I don't think I got your name?"

"Oh, Jisu Choi. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, Jisu. I'm Minho. Get back safely."

"I will, thank you." And with one final wave, Lia left Minho with Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this one is so short. I wish it hadn't been deleted but my screenreader was having issues and reloaded the page before I could save it. : (


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyunjin, you could've called me," Minho reminded, his voice a mixture of guilt and worry as he guided the blond over to the sofa. Dori followed along behind them, tail flitting in the air curiously as Hyunjin's body practically crashed against the furniture out of pure exhaustion. He couldn't help but think he hadn't thanked Lia enough for caring about Hyunjin and going out of her way to bring him to his apartment. Hyunjin's backpack and jacket had been discarded on the floor, partially unzipped and forgotten about for the most part. "You look so sick. Are you sure you're just tired?"

But Hyunjin didn't answer. He'd already slipped into an uncomfortable rest, hunched over in front of Minho, head lolled against his shoulder in a position that looked nothing short of painful. Minho sighed, pressing the back of his hand to the blond's forehead with a grimace. His skin was pale, hot to the touch and clammy. He was perfectly fine only a few hours before. Minho questioned it internally for a moment, though he dismissed it quickly. The only thing that really mattered was making sure Hyunjin was comfortable, at the very least. With a forced smile, he laid Hyunjin's head against one of the couch cushions, readjusting his position to something a little less like a contortionist act.

"I guess you're taking the sofa tonight, huh?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response yet he did so anyway. After making sure he was settled for the night, Minho wandered to the other side of the living room, Dori following close behind, to where Soonie and Doongi were asleep. Of course, they would normally sleep through the night without a disturbance any other day, but Hyunjin was allergic to cats. He didn't want to take the risk. So, he decided to move them to his room just for now, until Hyunjin was awake and could move up to the spare bedroom. However, he was stopped by the sound of the apartment door being swung open quite harshly, banging against the wall in the hallway. It was Jisung, Minho thought. No one else ever entered the apartment so violently that early in the morning except Jisung. His suspicions were confirmed when the male rounded the corner, eyes darting around the room until they laid on the three cats, now awake. "You're awfully late."

"Changbin pushed me down a hill so I had to go home and change again. Why are you holding their bed?" Jisung motioned to the fleecy pink cushion that Soonie and Doongi were still resting on, Soonie partially tipped on top of Doongi due to the way Minho held the bed. Dori had sauntered over to Jisung, expecting to be picked up by the new person, as he usually had done when he came over to the apartment. Minho silently motioned to the sofa, where Hyunjin's uneasy, laboured breathing pierced through the air bitterly. "Oh. Why's he here?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Just be quiet, please," Minho instructed, walking past Jisung to the hallway and up the stairs. The spare bedroom door was still left ajar, the yellow glow from the lamp flooding into the pitch-black hallway in a thin needle of light. Jisung followed up behind him, Dori comfortably snuggled against the warmth of his body until she was set down on the edge of Minho's bed. The main bedroom was no bigger than the spare, just enough to fit a double bed, a set of drawers where clothes were thrown into and a bookshelf-desk combo in the corner, plus enough room at the foot of the bed for Soonie, Doongi and Dori's makeshift cushion bed to fit comfortably. Not that Dori really used it whenever Jisung was over; she very clearly had a favourite person and it was none other than him. "Hyunjin told his co-worker that this was his home address and she brought him here. I already said he was allowed to stay whenever he wanted to so don't even dare say anything."

"Why didn't he just give his actual address?" Jisung asked. Minho was silent for a moment, a small smile cracking through the solemn expression.

"You ask a lot of 'why' questions, you know?" Minho responded, pulling the fabric of his dressing gown off his shoulders. Minho never bought pyjamas for himself - 'regular clothes are just as good if they're soft enough,' he'd always say - so it was very unsurprising to Jisung when he noticed the choice of sleepwear was actually just an extra-large, old band t-shirt that was a gift from his cousins years ago and a pair of shorts that were damn near invisible under the length of the shirt. "It's not my place to share Hyunjin's personal life, especially with you. I know what you're both like; you both tell me a lot about each other." Jisung's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of Hyunjin badmouthing him to Minho. "Stop pouting and go get changed. It's late and I'm tired."

Jisung hummed, pulling open one of the drawers in hopes of finding something to wear. Most of his things were still at his own place, but a lot had been dropped off and dumped at Minho's, never to be seen again until tonight. Amongst the mess of jeans and pink or white knitted sweaters that Minho owned, there were a few of his things; shirts, shorts, sweatpants. He'd picked a basic combination - white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his usual sleeping attire - and turned to find Minho already comfortably curled up, partially underneath the covers, glasses still on his nose, yet not quite fully asleep. Jisung smiled at the sight. He really had an affinity for cats, particularly the oversized one lying right there.

"Don't forget to take your glasses off before you sleep or you'll break them," he warned, closing the bedroom door behind him after a quiet, incoherent mumble came from the bed. Jisung didn't bother to check the singing coming from the spare bedroom or why the light was still turned on, or why the door was even left slightly open in the first place. But he did listen for a moment. A voice mixed with the pre-recorded vocals of the song had been slightly muffled by the door, but just clear enough to make out the words he was singing. It was a song Jisung didn't recognise all too well, accompanied by the metallic sound of an electric guitar and a variety of other instruments he couldn't quite put a name to. It was an unusual choice of song for one in the morning.

_"I'm going crazy from the moment I met you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a kind of filler chapter. I don't know what to write at the minute but hopefully, the Changlix aspect of this will pick up soon. TT


End file.
